The Spell You Put Me Under
by Rokubi
Summary: After two years away Hinata is thrilled to see Naruto return home safe after his sudden, odd, departure. Only he is not alone and has done something that has the Hokage very upset.
1. The Sleeping Spell of The Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

The Sleeping Spell of The Rain

Raining. It was raining again. The soft pitter-patter of the light spring rain is what woke Hyuga Hinata up that morning.

She stirred for a moment under her warm covers before she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was met with the sight shadows; it was still to dark to see her white walls. She rolled over on her right side to face the other side of her room. What first got her attention was the fact than there was no light coming from her window, then the clock, 5:04am.

She groaned. She sat up, yawned, scratch and rubbed her eyes. Her mind went to auto pilot mode. She got up on her shaky weak morning legs, waked over to her bathroom and took a shower. After which she washed her face, brush her teeth, and stared to brush her hair. At this point she dropped out of auto pilot mode, sighed, tied her hair up, threw on her bathrobe and left her bathroom. Hinata went to her bed and plopped down face first into her pillow.

'_I don't have to get up early any more.'_ She thought to herself, _'Any normal person would be glad, but I liked helping out at the hospital and learning some healing jutsus. But Tou-san won't allow it.'_ She sigh into the pillow before going back to sleep.

When she woke up again, it was still raining. Turning her head she looked at her clock, 6:12. That was a little better, but it was still early.

Ever since Naruto left again two years ago (After he was gone for three years came back for a few months then left again) she was working, well helping (she wasn't getting paid), at the hospital.

Now, the way she started working at the hospital had to do with Naruto, and like lots of stuff to do with Naruto, it was strange. When he had came back from the three years he spent training, he kept getting himself hurt. From a badly placed kunai, a LOT of shuikens, some chop sticks (with the ramen), and, in her opinion, the strangest place for a frog to be. Each time she had went to visit him, but could not get herself past the door to his hospital room.

He always recovered quickly.

During one of her 'visiting Naruto-kun's hospital door' trips, where she was standing in front of the said door, it had opened. And a nurse walked out. Oh man, she had thought that was going to be Naruto! Her relief was short lived; following the nurse out was Naruto. He spotted her in a flash.

"Hinata! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! Well… I did see you like a month ago but you were passed out, I don't think that counts." He had said as he gave her a foxy grin.

"I-I-I-." Was as far as her voice could take her. She was crimson, and her fingers where poking at each other.

"Are you here to see someone? Or is it you? Hey, are you ok? You look red. Do you have a fever? Let me check." He put his hand on her forehead "You do feel hot."

At that point she had just made a new deep shade of red. A little longer and she would pass out.

The nurse took pity on her "Naruto, she's helping out here. With you getting hurt EVERY five minutes, we needed a little more help around here."

Naruto removed his hand from her head and looked at Hinata "You're helping out around here now?" He said as he tipped his head to one side.

She did not know what to say; did the nurse really think she was helping out at the hospital? It was either say yes or tell him she came to see him.

"Y-yes." She squeaked out.

" That's awesome! I'll get to see more of you!" He gave her a one armed hug, in which she passed out.

After she woke up she went and volunteered there. She did not like the idea of lying to Naruto. So, like Naruto had guessed, they saw a lot more of each other. Soon he had started to come just to see her.

Only her stutter died down a bit, her blush never did

They had met for lunch too (ramen, what else.). This went on for two month before he left to train, or so what she was told by the Hokage when she could not find Naruto one day. She was sad that he did not tell her bye, but she figured, maybe he could not.

After that she kept working there.

Her schedule was this;

5:00 am; Wake up, wash, get dressed.

6:00 am; Grab some breakfast, say bye to Neji-niisan

6:20 am: Dash off to the hospital. She had timed herself to see how fast she could get the hospital (which is on the other side of Konoha). Her best time was 16.34 seconds running with no chakar, 7.09 seconds with.

6:21am-12: 00pm: Work. From cleaning, to playing with the kids.

12:01-12:30pm Eat lunch. Sometimes at Ichiraku ramen stand (She had her reasons).

Now the rest of her day depended on if she had any missions later on in the day. If she did she would go and do it, sometimes leave for a week. If not she would train until nine, go home, eat dinner, say good night to Neji-niisan, go to her room and seek out. Then she would work on her chakra size and control with water.

Hinata liked to practice in a cave outside the village that held a good size waterfall in side it and had a hole in the roof that let moon light in. She would get home around midnight and go to sleep dreaming of her Naruto-kun.

It when on like this for two years; until her father felt that it was a waste of her time and made the hospital refuse her help. She was mad but there was nothing she could do.

So today she was going to see the Hokage and see if _she_ could do anything. Hinata knew Tsunade-sama hated her father, so she would most likely help her out. Or maybe she could ask her to teach her some healing technique. At the hospital the medic nins only taught her how to heal small cuts, bruises, and to be able to detected some types of poisons. Her father had stopped her before they could teach her anything else. He told her that she was supposed to learn how to _cause_ pain, not _take it away_.

Her relationship with her father for a while did get better. When she had passed the chunin exams, life at her home was bearable, but when she failed the jonin exams both times, things got worse again.

The jonin exams were basic one-on-one fights. You could pass even if you did not win; it was on your level of skill. So killing your opponent did not mean you would pass. Since the exams were private and no outside ninjas were allowed, leaf nin would fight leaf nin.

The reason Hinata failed was because _both_ times she went against her old teammates. First it was Shino; needless to say he won. She did not feel too bad because Kiba failed too.

Then next year came by and lo-and-behold who did she fight but Kiba. She could not bring herself to fight them, just like she can not bring her self to fight her little sister.

She felt that she should be protecting Hanabi, not beating her up. Yes, she could have won with her sister, she was far stronger than anyone knew, all her training paid off. But she just could not hurt anyone one she loved.

The one person who might guess how strong she was would be Naruto. When she had passed out at the hospital he had carried her to a room and put her on one of the beds. When she had woken up he asked her why she was so heavy, that she felt like a ton. (Good thing it was Hinata, any other girl would have made sure that he did not leave the hospital for a few weeks) She blushed and stuttered out that she was wearing weights. He had looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled and told her there was more to her than meets the eye and, to her joy, he would like to find out.

Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts; she wanted to get out of the house before her family woke up. She went over to her window and opened it. The icy breeze of the rain sent a chill down her spine. Her head was clear and alert.

She smiled. She loved when it rained; it always cast a sleep spell on her family. When she was little the spell had worked on her to, but she started to make herself stay awake so she could walk around her house in peace with out having people tell she was the weakest Hyuga of all time.

She left the window open and got dressed. (Not the smartest thing to do with all the perverts that live there in Konoha) She put on a lavender tank top, with a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it. Baggie black pants that were tight at her waist and butt, but got lose around her legs so you could not tell the shape. The pants had lots of pockets; she put a kunai and shuriken holster on both legs.

Now Hinata being Hinata she did not feel comfortable showing her body curves to just anyone, so she put on a navy blue jacket; long enough that it covered her butt and thick enough that you could not make out the curve of her breasts.

From under her bed she pulled out a big case. Inside were weights that fit into the palm of her hand, they each had forty written on them. She filled ten out of her fourteen pants pockets. And all four of her inside jacket pockets. She now was 560 pounds heavier.

Hinata grabbed her money and zipped it up in her top pants pocket.

She pulled her waist length hair into a ponytail; she let two strands fall lose on the sides of her face. Then picked up her ninja headband and tied it loosely around her neck. Her ninja sandal was the last thing she put on; they were black.

She came out the house and left through the unguarded gates.

The morning sun had made it through the light spring rain. She took another deep breath.

She walked to the Hokage tower. By the time she got there she was soaked, but she did not care. To her dismay and shock, the Hokage was not there (Normally Tsunade-sama would fall asleep at night at her desk, after some sake). The guards told her to try back in a few hours.

'_Now what am I going to do? Maybe I should go see Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, they're always up early.'_

She found herself first at Kiba house, he was not home. Then she was at Shino's apartment, he also was not home.

She let out a frustrated sigh "_Now_ what am I going to do!" She said to no one.

...

...

Leap, slide, step, leap, slide, step, is what Hinata found herself doing from one random building to the next in the light spring rain as her mind drifted from her.

* * *

A little earlier in the day…

Three people walked up to the gates of Konoha; a tall old man with a giant scroll on his back, and white hair, a young man with black hair, black eyes and a scowl on his face, and the last one, also a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes with slits for pupils and whisker mark on his cheeks.

"Finally! We're here! I was getting tired of all this damn rain!" The blond exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Naruto, you dope, calm down!" The black haired one said in an annoyed tone, being that he was next Naruto when he started to jump around in the mud.

"Come on, teme! Aren't you happy I beat your ass and dragged you back home?" Naruto shot him a joyful grin.

Sasuke turned away and made a sound with his mouth "You didn't beat me. I let you live."

"Your lucky I-" He got cut off by the old man.

"Enough! When we get in, Naruto, Sasuke, I want you two to go and brief the Hokage as to what happen. Understood?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" Sasuke said in monotone.

"Hey! Ero-sennin! Where are you going?" Naruto shot him a wary glance.

"I'm going to do some research." Jiraiya responded with a far off look and a perverted grin.

"You know Tsunade-baa-chan is not going to be too happy if you don't go to her first."

"For once Naruto, do what I tell you with out question."

"Yah, yah, but it's your ass on the line if she gets mad. And you know she will."

And with that they went inside. They had no trouble with the guards.

Once inside Jiraiya shot off in the direction of the hot spring. Naruto sigh, it was too early for anyone to be at the springs. He just did not want to face Tsunade.

Naruto let out a low growl, '_Damn BAKA_!' Naruto _really_ did not want to be the one to tell baa-chan. With out ero-sennin there, the one most likely to feel Tsunade wrath was him... And he did not like that fact.

They kept walking, going in the direction of the Hokage tower. The rain was letting up a little, and the sun was up.

Naruto stopped, sniffed the air, growled, and turned in the direction of Team Seven's old training area. Sasuke followed without question, he knew Naruto knew where he was going.

"_**It seems your sense of smell is stronger Kit." **_Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

"_So you're up baka kitsune? And are you mutating me again?" _Naruto spoke in his mind to Kyuubi.

"_**One, I don't sleep I just don't feel like getting a headache from talking to you. Two, can't you learn some damn manners brat! And three, and for the last time, I am not mutating you! This happens naturally when you have demon chakra! And you so happen to have FOX demon chakra, so damn it, you're becoming a demon FOX! So deal with it!" **_

_"You don't HAVE a head to get a headache with you know... And how the hell can you tell me becoming a demon is normal!"_

_"__**Because it is; demons were here before your kind Kit. You should feel honored."**_

_"Yes. The honor is __**all**__ mine Kyuubi-sama. I must thank-you very much." He said sarcastically "For MUTATING me!"_

_"__**Ahou."**_

After their _verbal_ fight Naruto began to think back to when he started to change. It was two years ago. First his chakra was out of whack. Either he used to much or not enough and ended up getting hurt. Like the time he was practicing summoning, he did not use enough, and got a tiny little frog, or so he thought since he did not see anything, but then got a weird feeling in his gut. He could not get Kyuubi to shut up for months about him literally having a frog in his throat (It had to get out some how, and it only had two choices. Which would you choose?) Then one day his eyes turned, everything was so bright! He found his hearing and smell was also improved. (He cleaned his apartment to the bone that day. He could not believe how bad it smelt.) That was when Tsunade sent him away to get use his new senses. He had felt bad he did not say good bye to Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata.

He had found himself thinking about her a lot. Maybe to was the fact he did not say bye and they had become good friends before he left. Yeah, that was it, and those dreams meant nothing.

He could hear Kyuubi laughing.

Leap, slide, step, leap, slide, step.

The sound of someone running thought the rain caught his attention. It was not strange for someone to be running **in** the rain. It was that person was running **on** the roofs **in** the rain. The person stopped on a rooftop near him. He did not like it. Just because he was home does not mean he was going to let his guard down. He sniff the air, the smell was familiar. Who was it? He had to find out.

Naruto faced the house on which the person had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke ask looking where Naruto faced.

"Nothing, just stay here a minute."

Seeing the look on Sasuke's face he added "Please?"

"Fine, just hurry up."

With that he jumped to the roof, with absolutely no sound as he landed. The person was female. Her back was to him. She was staring at rising sun that could be seen on the horizon were the clouds had parted. The sun gave her a glowing outline, and, oh would you look at that, there was a rainbow that arched above her.

It was breath taking, or at least to Naruto it was.

Naruto could tell she had curves with his sharp eyes, and years spent with Jiraiya. He began to walk up to her with. He made no noise. He was almost on her back when she spun around with a kunai in her left hand, about to stab him. He caught her wrist and looked down into girl's eyes. She was about a head shorter than him.

"Hinata?"

Hinata had been jumping around the village for a while when she stopped a looked at the sun, the sun always made her think of Naruto. She was so engrossed that she did not notice someone behind her until the person was almost on her. She grabbed her kunai and spun around; only to have someone grab her wrist and hold it above her. She looked up into bright blue eyes, with… slits?

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Naruto unconsciously pulled Hinata closer by her wrist, which he still held up above them. Now they were only inches apart. He moved his left hand, took the kunai from hers, and put it in her kunai pouch on her right side. He slipped his hand under her jacket so his hand could rest on her hip. He never left her eyes.

"Well, hello to you to." He let go of her wrist, and made it so both of his hands were on her hips. Hinata just realize that his body was only inches apart from hers. She could feel the heat from his body that added to her own.

"_Naruto…"_

Then it felt like something in her snap. An explosive heat coursed throughout her body, and then she started to shake, not with fear, but with excitement. She was all too well aware of his hands on her hips.

_'This has to be a dream. I am dreaming. Naruto isn't really back, is he? Why is he holding me like this?'_ She questioned herself. Well if it was a dream, would it be so bad if he moved his hands a little? No! This had to be a dream, because if it is not and he keeps his hand where they are, she might end up doing something. Something that she would not regret.

When Hinata stared to shake, he thought it was out of fear. Did she think he was going to hurt her? He did just show up out of the blue and invaded her personal space. He would find a way to blame it on Jiraiya later, right now he needed to fix things, 'cause he did not even know if she like him like that.

He was about remove his hands when a voice stopped him.

_"__**Hold on Kit"**_

_"HELL NO! You pervert kitsune!"_

_"__**Just sniff"**_

_"Wha-"_

_"__**Just do it!"**_

Naruto complied.

He could smell lavenders and lilacs. The slight smell of sweat was there. But there was something over powering those other smells. He did not know what it was, only that it was powerful and it made him want to… pounce? Yes, pounce on Hinata right then and there. To ravish her, to claim her as his- No! He needed to be somewhere… right? Yes with her-

"Naruto! You baka! Just what the hell are you doing up there?"


	2. Her Enchanting Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

Her Enchanting Spell

Sasukes voice came from below. Naruto had said stay there; he didn't say anything about yelling. So he took full advantage of it. He only hoped that Naruto was in a situation were he needed to go unnoticed. His hopes were somewhat confirmed by a startled yelp from the rooftop. Sasuke smirked. Now if Naruto would only get hurt. Do not get him wrong, he did not want anything serious to happen to him. Only something that would put out of commission for a while.

Naruto let out a quick yelp once Sasake's annoying voice pulled him back to Earth. He pulled back from Hinata. What was he doing? He just got back to Konoha after two year, for not even an hour and he was about to!… To what? What was he about to do?

He looked down at realized that his hands were still on her hips. He instantly let go and stumbled backwards a few steps. A blush now graced his cheeks.

Hinata had heard someone call for Naruto, but it didn't resisters. This new burning feeling blocked it out. She felt like nothing was going to break her free from its growing vice like grip. Naruto's yelp and his missing warmth is what did. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her clouded mind.

Once she was able to think straight, a few seconds later, she took in the sight before her. He was taller now; his hair was bit longer. He no longer wore the bright orange colors that screamed 'HERE I AM, KILL ME!' but much darker colors. He had a black trench coat on that was open to revel a dark orange skintight shirt on underneath. Her eyes drifted lower to his black loose pants and to his feet clad in black ninja boots. She forced her to look away, or at least that is what she had in mind. Her eyes, not listening to her, had made a slow trip up his pants, and were staying a little bit longer that she wanted on his shirt, which was, to her luck and the new blush coming on, soaking wet. She could see every muscle on his chest that he had built over that last two years. There was only one way she could describe him; he was a man. Oh, how she hoped that he didn't think she was a psychopath for staring at him for what seemed to be an eternity.

When Naruto had felt his face heat up with a blush he didn't know what to do. Should he apologize? What would he say? He refocused his attention back on Hinata, his breath caught in his throat. Her face was beautiful. She still held the innocents he had gotten to know years ago but know there was some thing else. Where he had once seen the cute face of girl, was now gorgeous face of a young woman. Her face was soft and pale, framed by her dark locks. She held an unearthly, ghostly beauty that was enchanting. And unknowingly, he was falling under her spell.

He looked to her eyes to find that her lavender orbs were down cast, looking at the ground-

Hold on, her eyes weren't looking at the ground! She was look at him! He watched her eyes make the journey up his body at snails pace. Lingering on his chest for a while then meeting his clear blue eyes. She was checking him out! He just had smirk at her deep blush. The confused look in her eyes made him stop. She was looking in his eyes so she must have noticed the difference. Should he tell her about Kyuubi? No, not yet at least.

"_**Why not Kit? Ashamed of me?" **_Kyuubi said in a slight mocking tone.

"_Hell yes!"_

"_**Awww, I'm hurt Kit." **_Kyuubi had to be smirking.

"_Shut up! What the hell do you want any way?" _Naruto now turned his entire attention to the spat in his mind.

_"__**Now how am I supposed to tell you what I want if I shut up? Really Kit you never make any sense."**_

"_You know what I mean!"_

"_**I wanted to get your attention off of Vixen. Looks like it worked."**_ There was no trace of the earlier sarcasm in Kyuubi's voice.

He was right, the emotion from earlier was still there but was being repressed by his rage at Kyuubi.

Hinata, who had been watching Naruto, had seen anger come out of no where. She at first wanted to take a few steps back, she quickly banished that thought. She was not that same shy little girl any more. Yes, she was still quite and barely talked, but that was of her on choice. She now held the inter strength that she always wanted. Two or five years ago she would never do what she was about to do today; go behind her fathers back, and go to the Hokage. She knew talking to her father was futile, and he had to much influence for the hospital to let her help out again. Her father has no right to say what she could do, she is already seventeen.

She now realized that this had a lot to do with her pride. She never before let her pride get in the way, no ninja should. But some how it had work its way in, and she was going to let it stay.

She took a couple steps forward and bravely rested her hand on his shoulder.

" N-naruto-k-kun, a-are you a-all right?" Over the last two years she had lost her stutter, but it seems it now came back with a vengeance. Damn it! Why was it, whenever it came to Naruto she was so weak!

Naruto looked at her for a moment before replying "Yeah, I'm fine. How have you been Hinata-chan?"

Hinata-chan, did he just use the suffix chan! Her head swam.

Naruto had the feeling ending her name with chan would buy him a minute to have a quick Q&A session with Kyuubi. He was right; she seemed a bit to shock to answer.

"_Kyuubi! Why in the world did you just call her 'Vixen', and didn't you want my attention on her when you told me to __sniff__?"_

"_**Yes, I wanted you to **__**finally**__** see (see, sniff it's all the same) her desire for you, I didn't expect your thoughts to get so dirty. You might want to think clean thoughts for a while Kit. I called her 'Vixen' because she is your chosen half."**_

"_What do you mean finally? That smell was desire? MY THOUGHTS WERE NOT DIRTY! And she is anything but a 'Vixen'!" _Naruto growled.

"**Kit there is more to this than you realize… That smell could be called by lots of names, desire, lust, passion and so on. And with your sense of smell getting stronger, you will be noticing it a lot more, especially when mating season comes around."**

Naruto started to panic. If he reacted that way every time he smelt that… then he would have to lock himself up when mating season started, whenever it was.

"_**Calm down, you will only react that way if you feel the same way, and if you want her as your mate. So in other words you want Vixen to be your mate. Oh, I should tell you, demons mate for life. So, once you mark her, she will be yours, and you will be hers, forever." **_Kyuubi stated.

Hinata had regained enough of herself to address Naruto, only trembling slightly." I-I-I've been fine. B-but when did you g-get back?"

Naruto pushed what Kyuubi said to the back of his mind; he'll deal with that later. Right how he needed to say bye to Hinata, even if he didn't want to. Go and find Baa-chan, and face her wrath… He could imagine his bloody corpse right now.

"I just got back. I was going to see the Hokage, and then I ran into you! It's great to see you Hinata-chan!"

His voice had gotten deeper, she noted.

"It's g-great to see y-you to Naruto-kun." She paused and took a breath "I-I was l-looking for the H-Hokage too. B-but she wasn't in her office, and I kinda spaced out w-while l-looking for her."

Her voice was as soft as ever, he noted.

Then that not-so-soft annoying voice interrupted his thoughts, again.

"Hell Naruto! Are you dead up there! Get your ass down here now! You're wasting time!"

Hinata was now trying to figure out who could be yelling at Naruto. So absorbed by that task she didn't notice Naruto take her hand off his shoulder and into his own. Only when she was being pulled along did she realize something was up. She looked at their hands; their fingers were intertwined. She blushed at this but didn't have time to dwell on it. The short walk over to the edge was over, and something she thought would only happen in her dreams was happening. He picked her up bridle style. Of course the small part of her brain that wasn't singing in joy, wonder how strong did he get. He held her like she was as light as a feather, not 690 pounds. (130-her, 560-weights)

Then he jumped off the roof. (Who didn't know that was coming?)

She didn't even flinch. Naruto, for some reason, felt a bit proud of her. Knowing that the old Hinata would have been freaked out by that or even would have passed out. It was good to know she was a little braver.

When Naruto put her down, she found she missed the warmth of his arms. She turned to face a young man, around Naruto's age and height. She gasped; there were only two people who could look like that. And by his age he could be only one person-

"Sasuke, you baka, did you have to yell? Bet half the damn village is up now!"

"I wouldn't have had to yell if you didn't take your sweet time." Sasuke said while eyeing her.

"Wow, I was up there for a whole five minutes. I surprise you didn't die of old age" Naruto grumbled.

Hinata was still shocked. And the way they argued… it was like brothers.

Wasn't this Uchiha Sasuke? The one who a few years ago nearly killed Naruto, and left Konoha to try and kill his brother? _What the hell_ was all that ran thought her mind.

Well maybe something happen; since she didn't know the details or him for that matter. Should she have some type of disdain for him? It seemed that Naruto did not hold any type of grudge. So why should she? It's not like he ever crossed her.

She trusted Naruto's judgment.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. It's good to see your back home safe." '_And hopeful sound'_ she mentally added. She gave a small bow.

When her gaze fell on then them, they were both looking at her.

The blonde one; happily and in mild shock.

The raven haired one; in total shock and disbelief.

_'Oh no... Did I do something wrong? I just said hi.' _She mentally sighed.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry this is so short. My grandma died. So I've been a bit off lately. I'm not going to say went the next chapter will be up. I know there is mistakes. After I read my first chapter on the Internet, I was wondering how I missed it. I guess I should fix it. Thank you to all the people who read my little story.

Bye,

Ciara


	3. The Unforgivable Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

The Unforgivable Spell

Nearly three years earlier… Some were in Sound…

Screams of unbridle pain echoed throughout the old molded dungeon halls and reverberated off the blood stained cracked stone walls. The cries leaked out the o'so few windows into the dark cold winters night. The cries soon began to die down. Soon none were heard. Too many of the newly capture prisoners, this meant the poor soul had died. But to tired broken ones who wished for death, this meant one more was wishing this as well.

The broken ones were right, and they knew the cause. For them _he_, at least once before, had tortured each. What unnerved them the most, other than the pain, was the look in _his_ eyes. He always had a far off look in them. As if he could careless he was causing pain. That he was taking another human's life; that, to him, he was killing an ant or a roach. They had a feeling he might show a little remorse when it came to the small beings. But they knew they were kidding them selves.

He was inhuman, and yet human.

They wanted to believe that in the cell with them was a demon giving them pain. But even a demon would show emotion; let that emotion be joy, or sorrow. Anything was better than nothing. Or so they told them selves. The dying will think anything…

The guards had fled long ago. Some because they could not stand it and the rest because they knew he did not like an audience; and _no one_ went against what he liked or disliked. Not when it came to Orochimaru's apprentice. If you did, you would have to be brave. A brave _dead_ _fool._

When he came, it was to break them. Nothing more, nothing less. They could beg, they could plead. They would tell their secrets, from their village's most sacred art to the time they cheated in school. It could be a ninja, monk, samurai, solider, farmer, civilian. Man, women, child. He would not stop until there was a blank look in their eyes.

Until they were no more than a shell.

Until they felt they could not die because they were already in hell.

This was what a young ninja was going through right now. Sixteen years old, just made sand chunin. Parents were so proud. Chosen by the kage himself for this mission. _Why_ was what he wandered as he laid in a hardening pool of his own blood. '_I couldn't have been strong. I was beaten by some one who didn't even look older than me.' _He could not see him any more. It was not that there was no light, he could still hear the buzz of the couple of light bulbs that lit the dungeon. There was some thing impairing his vision. His field green eyes were now covered in blood, with a senbon lodged in both pupils. A part of him was glad the he could not see any more. He did not have to see his broken body.

The pain, that felt like he was being burned by hell fire itself, was still there. At least he did not have to see his shattered limbs, his burned body, his guts decorating the cell, or _his _eyes. But _he_ was burned into his mind; his face, his black hair, the bored almost far off look in his black eyes. His eyes that were a black abyss that had turned red with the fires he was sure were from hell. Yet, throughout it all _he_ retained that uncaring look. He, as a ninja, knew that was how all ninjas should be; detached from their victim.

He could no longer cry out in pain; his throat was no longer a member of his body. It had been forcefully removed by one swift yank after he said his last words. Why and how he was alive at this point he did not know. All he knew was his thoughts-

_He beat me; he didn't even tie me down._

_I promised I'd come back home._

_Den and Karin are probable already dead._

_He get so mad when I said " That look in your eyes, it look like your waiting for someone to come and get you. When they come, will you be able to look in their eyes. Will you be forgiven?"_

_Then he asked for my name, the only thing he asked._

_Will I go to Heaven or to Hell?_

He felt his life slowly and painfully leak out if him, like a broken faucet. All he wanted to do was turn it on at full blast and wash his life and pain away. Still something held on to him. Something was keeping him here to suffer. It was _him_. His mind was too tired and riddled with pain to curse him in his own head. Then something unexpected happened, _he _talked again.

"It is only fair I tell you my name before you die, Henry."

'_Yeah, fair.' _Henry thought bitterly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. And you and your friends will die. You are lucky, others are not so fortunate."

'_He makes it sound like I'm winning the lottery. Who knows, I probably am.'_

And with that, the sickening snap of the young captive's neck could be heard echoing in the dungeon. The broken ones could only pray they go that painless and swift. While the new ones held delusions on how they would fight back.

Later on, on that starless night, two more snaps could be heard, after many yell of agony.

He knew he was not supposed to kill them but…

Henry's last words haunted him. Was he waiting for someone to come and a get him? Could he look them in their eyes? Could he be forgiven?

He already knew the answer to the last question. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had woven an unforgivable spell. That not even he could forgive. But he did not care, right?

At that time he had no clue why he was doing what he did anymore.

* * *

That memory wormed it way back into Sasuke's mind. There were so many more far worst than that one. If she knew about them would she have as easily accept him and be so happy for his return? She must have known what he did when he left and were he went. And if he remembered right this was Hinata, the ONLY girl in school who did not have a crush on him, but on Naruto. Should not she be mad that he nearly killed Naruto? Also were did 'kun' come from? This was not making any sense. No one should be happy to see him.

Naruto was happy Hinata said what she said. He knew Sasuke was reluctant to come home because he thought that no one would accept him. Even if it was only Hinata who ends up accepting him, then it would still be great. He would have one more friend. And that could mean the world to him. Naruto was also shocked she talked without a stutter. Why was it ever time she talked to him, she stuttered? Maybe he should ask her. Yeah, later.

The three stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before to was broken by (who else) Naruto.

"Umm… Hinata-chan, well, why don't you come with us to see the Hokage? Since you said you were looking for her as well."

Sasuke sent him a death glare that went unnoticed by Hinata.

"S-sure N-Naruto-kun. I-If you and Sasuke-kun don't mind." She really had no clue to the where-about of the Hokage, so this would be a big help… well she could use her Byakugan… and _all_ of her ninja training… but this was so much better!

_'And even if we don't find her, I get to spend time with Naruto-kun!_' She thought happily to herself.

"Great! Let's go!" He pulled her in the direction of the training grounds.

As they walked they all fell in sink with each other, walking side-by-side. Hinata had to speed up a bit, Naruto still held her hand. She had some how ended up in the middle.

The trio walked in silence. One was in bliss, one was on-edge, and one was, can you believe it, nervous.

Why was the young Uchiha nervous? He did not know what to expect. Would he be able to come home? The home he did not realize he had so long ago. With the friends he left behind? He knew it was too much to ask for. Or to even hope for.

He let out a sigh.

There was no use worrying about it. What ever happened happened.

We all know why the Hyuga heir was in bliss.

Oh and why was Uzumaki on-edge? He could hear the village waking up. People would be out soon. And he, this time around, would not take their crap. He no longer had the time, or even cared enough to tiptoe around their feelings. And if/when they started something, he would not hesitate to hurt or even kill them if need be.

When he becomes the next Hokage, he does not want to run a village full of idiots. People who had already made it clear that they wanted _nothing_ to do with him.

He now found that reason he wanted to become the next Hokage was so he could protect his friends.

Yet, he did not want to, in front of one of his much sweeter friend, hurt or kill any of the villagers.

Well… maybe hurt, but not kill, Hinata was too kind for that. He doubts she ever even killed, well… **anything. **

Speaking of said friend, he was a little curious to know why she was looking for the Hokage his early in the morning. It was apparent she did not have a mission; Baa-chan would have been there. SO! It mush be!… He had no clue…

O.K! What better way to find out than to ask?

Still holding her hand (he found he enjoyed her warmth), he turned a little to his right.

"Hinata-chan, why were you looking for Tsunade-baa-chan?" Hinata had got use to his nickname for the Hokage years ago. Of course she did not want to be standing next to him when he said it in front of Tsunade-sama.

The last time…so many walls…then the trees…

She shivered at the memory.

"Umm, D-Do yo-you remember h-how I-I was working, w-well helping out, at the hospital w-when you l-left?" She asked as they kept walking. She looked over at him.

He nodded.

She felt it was odd she was about to tell him something so personal, but she felt like she could tell him anything. And… she kind of forgot Sasuke was there. He was being so quite.

Funny thing was, he was listening to every word she was saying.

"Y-You s-see my father, he felt that working there was a waste of my time. S-so yesterday he made the hospital refuse my help. But I liked helping out t-there. S-so the only way I can help there again, is if the Hokage said s-so."

'_Interesting' _Naruto thought _'She is a lot braver to go around her father like this.' _

He had to smile at this. Hinata saw his smile at her and blushed.

Another question popped into Naruto's head.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you a jonin yet?" She had to be. He could easily see how strong she was. He bet Sasuke could see it too. Maybe she could tell him what the exams were like. Ero-sennin just said he was coming back to take them. He said nothing about how they were done. He hoped it did not have anything like the Forest of Death in it.

"No." She said with her eyes down case. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped. So she stopped, he still held her hand. They were in the market place. Shops were opening.

"Why? Did you take the exams?"

"Y-y-yes. T-twice." Her voice shook. An idea came to Naruto.

"Who did you fight?"

"The first t-time, S-Shino-kun. The s-second t-t-time Kiba-kun."

The reason dawned on both him and Sasuke.

'_She didn't want to fight her friends'_ They both thought.

"Hinata-chan! Why don't you take the exams with me? It'll be great!"

She was a bit shocked by his question. The exams were coming up. She was thinking about taking them again. Hopefully with better luck.

"Naruto-kun I-" She was cut of by a yell from one of the stores they stopped by.

The yell was directed at Naruto.

"So, the bastards back, huh?"

A group of five men walk walked out of a weapons shop, each had a weapon.

"I haven't seen the little ass wipe in a while, but yeah that's him." The one who looked like the shop owner said to the others. He then looked at Sasuke.

"Oh! And who the fuck is this? One of the traitorous Uchihas?"

One of the others notices Hinata, and that Naruto was holding her hand.

"You piece of shit! Let go of that Hyuga!"

Hinata was now totally and utterly confused. Where the hell did all this even come from?

Naruto smirked. He knew this would happen, just not this soon. Or this randomly. What were the chances that a group of hostile men would be hanging out in a weapons shop this early in the morning? Only with his bad lucky could this _even _happen.

"Sasuke, DON'T DO ANYTHING. **I'll** handle this."

Sasuke just shrugged. He knew if **he** did anything himself, it would bad. He just got back and attacked the villages; that would not go over well with the Hokage.

But with Naruto…

Once he saw that Naruto let go of Hinata, he grabbed the upper part of her right arm. He pulled her away from Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun? What is Naruto-kun about to do?"

"Don't worry. He wouldn't kill them, or at least not in front of you." He said like he was talking about the weather.

She felt very uneasy about what he said.


	4. Dream Spell Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Dream Spell

Part 1

_Nightmares in the past_

We all have nightmares; from ones that make no sense, like pencil people attacking you in you grandma's house. To terrifying; like running from a horrifying monster you can not get away from. Yet nightmares and dreams are one in the same. We make them. They are our hopes and fears. They can stay hidden to us no matter how many times they play in our head like a broken record. Nightmares can be the stranger of the two. Unclear and unfocused are the way the ones we crave to know. Relentlessly clear is the way the ones we wish we never knew are. Why? Why is it that for some sick reason our minds seem to want to torture us? To make us wake up in a cold sweat, screaming silent screams. Is some kind of damn warning? Is our mind trying to get some type of point across?

Naruto was the exception to the rules of nightmares and dreams as a child. He had a dream of course; to become Hokage. But he never dreamt about it. He never drifted off to dream land to think of how many marvelous, astounding, phenomenal, amazing, awe deifying, wonderful things he would single handily do as Hokage. Of course that is the way he would put it in his daydreams.

He would always end up with a nightmare when he slept. And there was never a night without one. At first the nightmares were like any you would expect from a child who was taunted, battered, and, on some occasions, beaten within an inch of his life before he could defend himself. They were of his pain and suffering. Each stayed fresh in his mind when he , he never let himself dwell on them. He made a mask, and hid behind it. He trained even harder. It had worked for awhile.

Until he found out about demon he held, and made friends. Granted it was only six people. Two, well, three, seemed to always be embarrassed by him, but was always there for him. One was like a father, playing, laughing, joking, teaching, and was the only one who could ever catch and punish him, and make him feel bad about what he did. One was like a little brother he could guide down the road to become a great prankster and ninja. And one like a distant grandfather, who came to make sure he was alive once and awhile, and always, had shown up when Naruto needed him to keep him alive. Also to give him presents.

So with the new friends and info, his nightmares changed. He was no longer the main character in his bleak mortifying nightmares, but was replaced by a cast of six. And the doom that was to be faced in it the nightmares were no longer the hateful villagers of Konoha. But the all powerful demon fox, and… him. They would work as one to kill, murder, and slaughter his friends and their family. He would rip their flesh, toy with their bones, bath in their blood, feast on their insides, and he would laugh with glee. These new ones frighten him to his very core. He found himself wishing for the old ones to return and give him some relief. Relief did not come for years.

Relief only came a few years ago, and left those nightmares in the past. Then he stated to have dreams. About lots of stuff. Some stuff he blamed on hormones, some on Kyuubi.

When he started to talk to Kyuubi, he found that his idea of what the demons' personality would be like was off. Yeah, Kyuubi was, and still is, a sadistic bastard, who found way too much fun in killing and torturing anything, anyone, that went against him. But the blond found himself joking around with the fierier beast in him offen. Making light of battles with him and talking with him when he was alone on his training mission. He figured it was better to be friends with Kyuubi, they are going to be together for a long time as is.

It was not as hard as he thought to would be to be friends. But Naruto was not a fool like so many thought. He knew Kyuubi would try to get free the first chance he got. He could not blame Kyuubi if he tried. No way in hell Naruto would let him out, but he understood that after thousands of years of freedom, only to be locked in a human child was not making him jump for joy.

And Naruto been in his own mind before, and it was _depressing_ in there.

He even learned a few things about demons. One of the weirdest things, in his opinion, about demons was that they do not have a gender. They choose their gender when they find a mate. One would be female to carries the 'kits' and one would be a male to watch over the female in her state of weakness before and after birth. So Naruto asked Kyuubi did he have a mate when he was capture, and was that the reason he was a guy. He only said yes and was silent for the rest of the day. Naruto also learned that demons do have emotions, but on a different level. Apparently they were more controlled, and the only reason Kyuubi always seems on edge was because he shared Naruto's human emotions, which were very unstable.

And right now Naruto was very _happy_. Why? Because the villagers wanted to start something, and he was more then happy to finish it.

He gave a quick glance in Sasuke direction and saw he was pulling Hinata out of the way.

He looked back at the villagers and recognized all of them. The shop owner held a scythe, it seemed like he held some skill with it. Two of the others had katanas; the last two were struggling under the weight of large sledgehammers… This was going to be a waste of Naruto's skill.

He began to walk a slow pace toward them. He kept his eyes down. He stopped about a foot in front of the leader.

"Sooo… You all want to fight? I gotta warn you, I'm not the same little boy you remember. Now you do have a reason to fear me." He lifted his gaze to the shop owner. He flinched back at what he saw. Naruto's blue eyes were hard and cold, and he had a small twisted smile on his face. But what freaked him out were the slits in his eyes. The four others looked at Naruto's eyes too. They backed up.

"Demon! I knew you were it! DIE!" The scythe wielding man screamed as he lunged forward. Naruto stepped forward and grabbed the blade with his left hand in the middle of the man's attack, careful not to cut himself. The man stopped and stumbled in surprise. With a sift yank Naruto pulled the weapon from the man's grasp, still holding it by the blade. He gave the man a kick in the chest and sent him flying into two of the people behind him. He tossed the scythe up and caught it by the hilt in his left hand. He gave a snicker and twirled the scythe in his hand as he stared to walk toward them.

"Maybe I should show you how to use one of these." Naruto said with amusement.


	5. Dream Spell Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 5**

Dream Spell

Part 2

_Dreams of now_

Hinata was at a lost for words. Why was Naruto fighting with the villagers? Yeah, for some strange reason the villagers had always hated Naruto. But they had never attacked him before, or at least not in front her.

"_So, the bastards back?" _

"_I gotta warn you, I'm not the same little boy you remember. Now you do have a reason to fear me"_

"_Demon! I knew you were it! DIE"_

A chill crept up Hinata spine as her mind replayed what had been said earlier. Did the villagers of Konoha, the same villagers she swore to protect as a shinobi, beat Naruto?

'_Oh that… that can't be true!' _She thought as the horror dawned on her.

Naruto was, is, a ninja. He could protect him self from the villagers.

'_But he was not always a ninja' _Her mind whispered to her.

True. He was once a child; with no way to defend himself from the horrors of the world. He was alone. So why would anyone want to do that? Why wound anyone want to beat a child?

Why would anyone want to hurt him?

She had always dreamed of how Naruto would return home. How he would sweep her off her feet and admit his undying love for her. How they would get married and live a happy life. How they would live in the here and now. Not worrying about tomorrow. Not worrying about her family. She had always dreamed that. A silly dream really. But she never thought _this _would happen. Or that now she would have this idea in her head that he was beaten as a child.

She felt sick. The more she thought about it the more it seemed possible. The thought now loomed like an ugly truth over her head, ready to crush her when it was confirmed. But how could she ask such a thing?

Her mind was brought back to the events around her when the grip on her arm painfully tightens. She looked up at Sasuke to see a frown on his face. She looked in the direction of Naruto to see he had stop moving in the middle of the swing of the scythe. He was tense. Another look a Sasuke's face and she saw he was not looking at Naruto but something a good distance _behind_ Naruto.

'_What is he looking at?'_ Hinata thought as she moved her head to follow Sasuke's gaze.

"NARUTO! WHAT HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" An enraged voice bellowed.

'_Oh crap!' _Was all Naruto could think.

"_**You're going to get it."**_ Kyuubi chuckled in his head.

"_NOW is not the time!"_

One minute Naruto was (maybe) about to take that lowlife's arm off. Then the next he felt the presents of _her_, and she was not alone.

"NARUTO! YOU DAMN BRAT! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? OR DO I HAVE TO HAVE IT BEATEN OUT OF YOU?"

Hinata unknowing flinched at the word beat.

Naruto quickly dropped the scythe and slowly turned around; he put his hands up near his chest in a peaceful way.

"Ba-Tsunade-sama, hehe, I can explain! You se-" He was cut off.

"If you are about to give me some half ass excuse then save it! Where is _Jiraiya?" _Venom dripped from her last word.

"Hot springs?" He offered as an answer.

Tsunade clenched her teeth and cracked her knuckles.

"_Find_ _him." _She said through her teeth.

Naruto suppressed the urge to run for his life. He could not leave Sasuke. He took a look at who else was with her.

Why was it all of his friends? Did not they some type of mission they should be on? Curse his luck.

Naruto looked over a Sasuke to see he still had a hold on Hinata and had started a glaring contest with Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee. Hinata looked ready to shy away from it all.

Sakura was frozen with shock. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Tenten all looked shocked as well.

He looked behind him; the villagers had run away and hid some were. Cowards.

Tsunade looked ready to _kill_. Kill him to be more precise. Naruto inwardly sighed; this was going to take a while. He needed to defuse to situation.

And stay alive.

It looked like the only why out was Jiraiya. And like he thought earlier, he could not leave Sasuke in the middle of this.

When Sasuke had notice Tsunade approach, he did not know if he should tell Naruto or not. But he did not have a chance to do anything when he saw who was with her. His grip on Hinata had tightened like she was his lifeline. Neji was the first to notice he was there and that he had his hand on Hinata. Neji's eyes narrowed as he shot him a glare. Kiba, and Shino soon noticed and joined Neji. Well… he was guessing on the glare part in Shino's case. THEN Lee joined. Did every one want to glare at him today? And why was Lee glaring? Should not he be yelling about the joys of youth?

He was lucky they were not attacking him. The only reason he could guess as to _why_ they were not attacking was because the Hokage was with them and she was not attacking. Well, not attacking _him_… yet.

So Sasuke did the nicest thing he could think of at that point… he glared back. He knew they wanted him to let go of Hinata, but he was not about to back down from them.

He had the urge to break her arm, just to show them there was nothing they could do when it can to dealing with him, Oroc- NO! That was in the past! He had to forget about all of that. He had another chance now.

Then before anyone realize he moved, Naruto was in front of Sasuke, facing the group of young ninjas.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Naruto gave them a smile. He really was happy to see his friends.

"Sasuke go get Ero-sennin." Naruto took another look at Tsunade. "And _hurry_."

"Fine." With that he let go of Hinata and was gone in a flash.

Everyone was silent.

"Sooo how ya been?"

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura yelled. The angry medic nin stomped over to fox shinobi and grabbed him by his shirt. He was taller that her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN WHILE YOU WERE GONE?"

Naruto smiled at her and took her hands off his shirt, and put them in his own. His bright blue eyes smiled into her wavering greens.

"I got Sasuke back."

All of her anger washed off pink haired girls face. "I saw." She said in a defeated voice.

The blond let go of his friend's hands and frowned. He had thought that at lest Sakura would be happy to see Sasuke. What did happened while he was gone? Why was Hinata the only one happy to see Sasuke? Well he hoped that Hinata's and his own friendship will be enough for Sasuke to stay. He did not want to lose his friend twice. It was hell to get him back the first time.

It was really bugging him, what was with Sakura?

The Jinchuuriki then heard a monster of a sigh in his head. _**"You know demon powers are wasted on you, Kit. You can learn a lot from your five senses. Sight. Touch. Sound. Taste. **_**SMELL.**_** I now your still a kit, and you block your heighten senses most of the time because it is to overwhelming for you. But you ARE going to have to get use to it. If you did already, then you would know WHY the girl isn't happy about the snake lings return. She already has a mate. And the whole reason she wanted the boy to come back **__**was**__** to be her mate. So when he didn't come back, she chose the one who had pined over her. The one with the fuzzy eyebrows."**_

"_WHAT? What do you mean? Who is her mate?"_

"_**Damn you Kit… does being around your friends make denser that a rock? Her and that green creature over there are mates. Baka."**_

Green creature… Fuzzy eyebrows?…

"Lee?" Naruto didn't realize how random that sounded. Everyone in his presents nearly fell down.


	6. Sister Spell Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

Sister Spell

Part 1

_Cold Trust_

Hinata sat at the front desk of the children's ward in the hospital. The buzz of the machines, the chattering of nurses and doctors, and the echoing voice of the speaker as it asked for some doctor or medic nin, all were comforting sounds for Hinata. Yet she was uneasy.

Her hand roamed the spacious desk in front of her until it came upon a pen on top of some papers. Hinata put the pen between two of her fingers and began to tap the pen rapidly on the desk. Her mind went back to the morning events.

After Naruto-kun had called out Rock Lee's name for no apparent reason, Tsunade-sama had informed her that one of the nurses had called her and told her about what had happen at the hospital. And since Tsunade-sama was the Hokage, and was in charge of the hospital, she was allowed to come back.

Hinata was then sent off to the hospital. She was clueless as to why everyone was with the Godaime that early. Or what happened after she left. She was sure she was getting an ear full from Neji-niisan when she gets home. He was like an over protective big brother. Over last few years they got as close as any real brother and sister. It seemed like being over protective was his way of being sorry for the way he treated her as kids. She thought it was sweet; sometimes even _annoyingly_ sweet. And since Hinata is not close to her own sister, she loves that her and Neji are so close.

Her tapping increased as she mauled over her thoughts. Lost in them, the grip on the pen loosened as it hit the table. It ricocheted off the table and hit her in her chin. Surprised she jumped back. Her chair balanced on its two back legs before she fell back. With a crash she landed on the floor and painfully hit her head on the wall behind her.

"Owww…" She moaned in pain. Hopefully no one saw that. Some ninja she is…

"Hehe! Hina-neesan fell!" Looks like someone did…

Hinata smiled as she moved to sit on her knees. Looking to her left she saw a small girl with wide deep green eyes and curly long light brown hair. On her face she wore a huge smile that could melt any heart.

"Mayura-chan! It is not nice to laugh when someone gets hurt." Hinata gently told the young girl.

"But Mayura heard Misaki-neechan say you should always laugh when you wanna, but espe, espe, but really REALLY when people are hurt and okay!" Mayura said happily.

Hinata laughed. Mayura had that effect on people.

Smiling Hinata stood and picked the little girl up. She was only three years old.

"So where is Misaki-chan? Isn't she supposed to be watching you?" She kindly asked.

"Neechan told Mayura to run and get Hina-neesan!" She stated innocently.

Hinata frowned. Misaki never let Mayura out of her sight… and for her to go and tell Mayura to run and get her… Hinata was getting a very bad feeling. Something was not right.

She would have to go and check up on Misaki. Maybe she could have someone cover for her. She looked around and to her surprise no one was there. Were not there just some nurses here? And the intercom was silent too. There was absolutely no noise at all, only the sounds of the machines.

Hinata closed her eyes and focused on the area around her. A bit of her chakra was released into the air. Her eyes snapped opened. It was sleeping Justus. A powerful one. It was only detectably if you looked for it. But only faintly so.

Her grip on the little girl tightened. She knew the only reason she was conscious was because of Mayura's kekkei genkai.

Her clan has a resistance to Justus that would affect then. Such as sleep, dizziness, confusion, and so on. Her clan's kekkei genkai was never named, since it was more of a heighten immunity then a full fledge bloodline trait. But her clan was one of the back bones of Konoha. Until a virus started to kill off Mayura's clan two years ago. Her, her older sister Misaki, her mother, and her father all caught it. Only her sister and herself lived. And so far they have been the only ones to survive the virus. They have been living at the hospital for the last two years. The doctors have been running test to see why they survived. They just made a break through last week.

Hinata activated her own kekkei genkai. "Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes became more prominent as did her pupils.

There were ninjas… a LOT of ninjas. And not one of them from Leaf, they all were from Sound.

Hinata clenched her teeth. They were going after Misaki! And most likely they would come after Mayura too.

Mayura did not have control over her bloodline trait yet. So when ever she touched someone they would be affected by it. So if she put Mayura down then she would most likely succumb to the sleeping Jutsu. But how was she going to fight with her in her arms? She can not leave Misaki, who had just started ninja school, by herself.

Hinata took a deep breath and ran into the children's ward to get to Misaki, hopefully before anyone else.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Finding and getting to Misaki was the easy part. Now comes the hard part.

Misaki was cornered by four sound nins by the time Hinata had reached her. It was then Hinata noticed something about them. They all looked **exactly** the same. And with her Byakugen on she could tell they were clones. They all had purple ninja outfits and a cloth over their faces.

"Misaki-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked as calmly as she could while eyeing the four clones.

"Yes, Hinata-neesan." She was breathing heavy. Her short dark brown hair was stuck to her face from sweat. Her deep green eyes, like her little sister, were narrowed at the ninjas. The young seven year old was putting up a fight before Hinata got there.

Hinata backed up and bent down in front of her. "Get on my back." Misaki did it without question or protest.

"Hold on to me even if I let go, understand?"

"Yes." They both answered.

Hinata moved Mayura so her right hand was free. She reached in her shuiken pouch and quickly withdrew four of them and tossed them at the ninjas. They dodged and she used the opening and ran pass them. A fifth one came from one of the rooms and rushed her. Hinata dodged and with her free right hand hit the clone in the back. Like all clones when hit hard they pouf away. And that is what Hinata expected to happen. Only it did not. The clone whirled around and aimed a high kick at her right when a clone from behind her tried to grab the child off her back. Hinata twisted to an odd angle to her left and back. Her hand grabbed the clone from behind her and tossed him into to one in front of her.

Then, to her surprise, they both pouf away.

"They have to make contact with each other to cancel out!" She thought out loud.

She straighten herself and looked around. More were coming. Now there was ten. She had to find a place to hid then escape. But first she has to get rid of the clones around her before the real one shows up. With two kids on her, she will be at a huge disadvantage.

Another one rushed her. She kicked him with her foot, and he caught it. She let a burst of chakra out of the base of her foot. The clone flew back into two more and pouf away. She twisted and kicked two that were coming from behind. She jumped and attached herself to the wall and ran as kunais came at her. She did not think they would risk hurting the girls like that.

Hinata moved Mayura so that she was holding on by herself for a moment. She pulled out two kunias, one in each hand, and turned around. She jumped off the wall right when a barge of kunai hit it. She aimed, and then hurled them at the long florescent light above the clones. The two thick wires that held it were cut. With a crash it landed and she pumped chakra into her feet and dashed away, holding onto the little girls.

When she felt it was safe she ran into an empty room. She closed the door and ran over to the windows. She stopped a foot away from it. Covering the windows were active exploding tags. So either they knew she would come in this room or they are on every window in the area. Hinata used her Byakugen to look. On every window on the floor were tags. So she just has to get to another floor. There are no phones on this floor because the kids would always play prank calls, so they were removed.

Damn it! It looks like she is on her own here. And she can not even use most of her moves because of the girls and the other people in the hospital that will get hurt if the floor or a wall brakes.

Was it to much to ask for Naruto-kun to show up?

'_I can do this! They need me!' _Hinata thought. Misaki and Mayura treated her more like a sister then her own sister. She has to protect them. No matter what.

Hinata sat down on the bed in the room.

"Misaki you can let go." She slowly let go and sat next to Hinata.

Hinata sat Mayura in her lap and took off her jacket. She sat it to the other side of herself.

"Hinata-neesan…" Hinata looked at Misaki when she called her name, "You're so strong… you can fight all of them at once when I can't even fight four… I'm too weak to ever be a ninja…"

Hinata pulled her into her lap with her sister. "Don't say that! You just started as a ninja! And without you I wouldn't even be able to fight!" Hinata informed the sad little girl.

"Mai-chan has the same ability as me…" Misaki looked down.

"Not that." She hugged both of them. "If you didn't tell Mayura to come and find me, I would be out cold like everyone else here. Without your quick thinking who knows what could have happened."

Misaki looked up. "Really?"

"Have I've ever lied to you?" She smiled at her.

"Mayura is cold." Mayura spoke up.

Hinata wrapped her jacket around both of them. Mayura is right, it is freezing. But when?… Hinata swore once she realized her guard was down.

"Dia Kou Hyou no Jutsu - Raging Hail Storm Technique!" A male voice from behind her yelled.

Grabbing both girls in her arms she jumped up and reactivated her blood limit. Ice bigger than her fist zoomed at her in the small room. She dodged one, and then she watched in horror as it turned and shot to her from the front. It was getting colder by the minute. Hinata jumped over to the corner of the room when one chunk of hail nearly hit Mayura. She bent down and shielded them with her body. She made a layer of chakra cover her back, head, and anything else that was open. So when she was hit the hail would bounce off her chakra. Finally the attack stopped.

"Give me the girls and I'll let you live." He offered in a gruff voice.

"Why do you want them?" She needed to think of a way out.

"That is none of your concern. Now will you hand them over?"

"No."

"Very well."

Hinata eyes widened when she saw him start making hand signs.

"Doraiaisu no Jutsu - Dry Ice Technique!"

The room froze. Hinata screamed as the burning ice engulfed her, heedless of her chakra barrier. She wrapped Mayura and Misaki tighter in her jacket and in her arms.

Hinata screamed again.

* * *

Naruto was bored out of his mind.

Tsunade had dragged him back to her office to wait for Sasuke to come back with Jiraiya. So now he is sitting in a seat in front of her, who was at her desk. And it's not like he does not have company. Standing behind him in a straight line was nearly everyone he knew. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were all there. It was amazing that they all could fit in the office. They were all jonin. So it made sense that Hinata was not there. Even if he wished it.

Did she really see Sasuke as that much of a treat?

But the part that has him bored out of his mind is the fact that every time he tries to talk to someone, Tsunade tells him to shut the hell up if he wants to keep his tongue. And after what he and Ero-sennin did while they were away… she might just carry out her waning.

Everything was quiet. Naruto hates quiet.

He sighed. Then he frowned. Something was wrong. Very wrong. But what? He looked around and received some strange looks, but did not care.

"_Kyuubi do you…?"_

"_**Feel that? Yes." **_

"_What is it?"_

"_**I don't know, but something is not right in this village."**_

Naruto closed his eyes and let his heighten senses take over.

A laughing Jiraiya came in at that moment, followed by a tick off Uchiha. Every since he found the old man earlier he has been doing his and Narutos favorite pass time; Questioning the young Uchiha sexuality.

Everyone turn to look at them as they entered. Jiraiya was now snickering at him as he said, "Aw you can tell me, you know, if you are-" Sasuke cut him off, "For the last time. I. Am. Not." He said through clenched teeth. "You know there is nothing wrong if you are. But you won't be going anywhere with me anytime soon, or coming near me for that matter…" Sasuke twitched. _'He has this coming…'_ he concludes as he hits Jiraiya on his head to make him shut-up. "Baka." Sasuke mutters.

Everyone in the room tenses and pulls out a weapon at Sasuke, except for Naruto, who is still deep in though, Jiraiya, who is laughing at Sasuke show of emotion, and Tsunade, who is sitting back and watching.

"Wow the trust in this room is unbelievable." Jiraiya laughs.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade call. For the first time he takes notice of her. He pales and pushes Sasuke in front of him. "Meet my new body guard!"

"Hell no." Sasuke moves away and sits in the seat next to Naruto.

"Stop joking around." Tsunade warns.

Naruto tenses and Sasuke notices. "What's up?"

Naruto looks over at Sasuke with a frown. "I thought I heard…" He trails off.

"_**A scream." **_Kyuubi finishes once again to Naruto.

It is not that he heard someone scream that is worrying him. It is who it sounded like. He listens to try to hear it again. And he does.

There is no doubt in his mind who it belongs to.

"Jiraiya." He calls seriously. From years of traveling with Naruto both Jiraiya and Sasuke can tell what Naruto wants, and when he is no longer joking, with very few words.

"Fine." Jiraiya sighs.

"And?" Naruto presses while getting up and facing the window.

"I'll deal with things here, go ahead."

"What is going on?" Tsunade demands.

Jiraiya shrugs and sits down. "I'll find out later."

Naruto turns to Sasuke, who nods and gets up. Then they both disappear out of the window.

"Go after them now!" Tsunade yells to the Jonin. They all nod and disappear.


	7. Sister Spell Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7**

Sister Spell

Part 2

_Warm Doubt_

It burned. Pain pulsed through her as her vision wavered.

She wanted to rip off her wounded skin to stop the pain. Her head tipped forward as her mind became dark. Hinata's ears felt as if cotton had been stuffed into them. She could no longer think straight…

"_Why." _A pitiful voice in side her head asked. "_Why can't I be strong enough to save them? Why do I always need to be saved? Why…"_

Could she be the hero? Was that so hard to ask? To save the ones dear to her, was that a selfish request?…

…

No it was not!

Hinata's eyes shot open.

If she wanted to play hero then this was about the part where she would make her come back, right?

Determination filled her once again bright eyes.

_Right!_

She was strong. She was brave. She was smart. She was not about to let her past insecurities rule over her anymore. Is not this why she trained for years both in public and secret? Why she had pushed herself beyond her limits to prepare for? These two little girls needed her now. They saw her as family. As their sister. They loved her. She was not about to let them down! Not now, not ever!

Hinata had to be quick. She had to be deadly. She had to be the ninja she was.

"Hinata-neechan-" The girls started.

"Shhh. I need you both to keep my jacket tight around you." The fabric was already tougher than any normal one of its size, but she still laced her chakra around it. To hopeful keep out the mind numbing cold.

Then without waiting for a reply she braced her legs and pushed back, breaking the dry ice that had formed around her. Her fishnet shirt, and skin from the holes in her shirt and exposed neck, ripped from her. Along with strands of her long silk like hair. She held back her cries of pain and ignored the girls shocked yells. Blood ran slowly down her ruptured back. She could not focused on healing it now. She might need the energy it would take to use in her attack.

She could feel the sleeping jutsu seep into her mind. She was on borrowed time.

Rain. She could hear the rain outside the explosive window. That meant water. An element she could use freely without the use of words. And is not ice water too? But that was the Sound nin's element. He would have the advantage with it...

Hinata dashed at her enemy. She did not move to use her weapons or did she make any hand signs. Her eyes, for the briefest of a second, flickered over to the wall of the hospital. It went unnoticed by the nin.

'_Suicide.' _Crossed the ninja's mind as he watched her speed at him in the small hospital room. If she wanted to die, then he would happily oblige.

Hinata jumped at him. With her arms she made a sweeping motion at him with her right arm, then did an odd back kick with her legs before crashing into him.

He grabbed her by her upper arms. He smirked as she made no form of resistance.

"So is this your way of giving up?" His thick voice asked. Honestly he was a bit confused at her actions so far. He was beginning to think he over estimated her.

"Hinata-neesan!" The yell came too muffled to tell who called out to her.

'_Muffled?'_ He looked past Hinata's shoulder to see a wall of ice now surrounded the little girls. Confusion laced his eyes. When did he?… He did not do that.

He now noticed that a firm grip was holding his arms. Much like the grip he had on the kunoichi. He looked back at Hinata and was disturbed by what he saw; Her hands were in a death grip on his arms and blood, that she made no move to stop, ran down her body. But that was not the cause of his distress. It was her eyes. Her glassy lavender orb held an emotion that he had not felt or seen in a long time. Something that unnerved him.

Sorrow. Sorrow for him. Her enemy.

"Ice responses to slow."

A wall of ice slammed into them. Hundreds of ice spikes adorned the surface as it shred, slashed, and cleaved into unprotected skin. Shrill shrieks filled the frozen air. The wind, and life, was knocked out of the Sound ninja. His life, all to short, flashed before his eyes.

His mother, father, family, friends, lovers, wife, daughter, son, their deaths, now his death. All within a moment. Then her eyes. Then nothing.

The ice wall slammed into the hospitals wall, breaking it and revealing the outside world. The tags on the windows failed to detonate as part of the window covered in ice fell apart with the wall.

But then a stray tag set a bit farther from the other ones sparked to life. It exploded with enough force to shake the room and the frighten girls; but not enough to set off the others.

At the bottom of the hospital the mass of ice, water, and bodies crashed to the ground.

Nothing moved. No one breathed.

* * *

Naruto growled. A low rumble reverberated deep in his hard chest. His upper lip pulled back in a snarl showing pearl white, sharper than knives, fangs. His wet golden blond hair fell in front of his piercing light blue eyes.

He could smell fear. A child's fear.

In less than a heartbeat he was at the hospital. Sasuke and Lee soon joined followed by Neji then the others. He was slightly pleased that they could relatively keep up with him.

From the roof top of a neighboring building he did a quick scan of the building. All the windows to the third floor where blocked out by exploding tags. He could smell old death and the hard scent of disinfectants.

"What's going on?" Naruto heard Sakura mumble to herself.

"Told you our security sucks." Kiba grumbled to Shino, who only gave a slight nod.

Naruto's head snapped to his right as a fresh scent hit his sensitive nose.

"Blood." He nearly growl out the word.

"It's a hospital." Sakura tried to reason. She did not want the day to get any worse.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Fresh blood. Hinata's."

He looked at Neji as he felt a wave of chakra flowed from him.

"Byakugan!" Neji's eyes instantly found its target. "There." He pointed to the middle of the third floor. "Hinata, two children, and a Sound ninja. There are also clones all over the floor." Neji narrowed his eyes then they shot wide. "What is she doing?"

Once told the number of enemies Naruto relaxed. Hinata could take that on.

"_**You believe in her? That she will win without a doubt?"**_

"_Yeah. Don't you? Baka Kitsune?"_

"_**Of course, baka Kit. My kind does not pick weak mates."**_

Naruto grinned a bit. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind to deal with later.

"Sasuke. Bet ten thousand yen they're comin' through the window." Naruto sat on the wet edge of the roof with one leg propped up. A small rumble was heard from the clouds above.

Sasuke relaxed seeing Naruto make light of the situation. He was sure the other are going to be appalled by what he just said. So might as well win some money out of it.

"Double it. And through the wall."

"Deal. Anyone else."

Naruto looked over at Neji who now had a smirk on his face. Well, he could see everything going on so he could not join in on the bet.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Both Sakura and Ino yelled.

"How could you make a bet like that?" Kiba yelled. Then stopped for a second and gave a fanged grin. "Oh. Tch, I'm in. Same amount and wall; too many tags for her to mess with on the window."

"Going down with Teme eh?"

"What that hell is wrong with you all! Hinata could be in danger!" Sakura once again raised her voice.

"You should have more faith in her." Naruto said defensibly.

Neji cut whatever was about to be said next off. "Kiba and Uchiha wins. Sucks to be you Naruto."

With that, a crash and explosion rocked through the air. A mass of ice broke through the _**wall**_ and shattered slightly on the wet ground.

For a moment nothing moved. Then the ice cracked, water and a young woman slipped out on to the ground from a pocket in the ice.

Hinata stood and took a deep breath. Then coughed a bit. A fain glow could be seen as her chakra worked on healing her bloody back. She bent her legs, about to jump back into the hole in the wall. Once back in the room she turned to them. She gave them a questioning look as tipped her head to the side before going to the two girls in the room.

"_**So, win any bets lately?"**_

"_My luck's still better than yours."_

"_**Ah, that maybe true. But I don't go around making bets intent on losing them."**_

"_Hey it worked. Both Neji and Kiba are relaxed around Sasuke now."_

"_**Two out of nine."**_

"_Four out of eleven."_


	8. Hidden Spells Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8**

Hidden Spells

Part 1

_Naming the Wrongs_

Hinata was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in, possibly, the world. She shifted around trying to find a hidden soft spot, but it was in vain. She felt that hard seat and straight back was either a design flaw or it was never meant for humans to sit in. Normally the discomfort was lost on her since, as a shinobi, she was trained to ignore minor discomforts. But now it was all her mind could focus on. She could only attribute it to the fact she was trying to focus on _anything_ but what was going on inside the Hokage's office.

Once she had defeated her icy foe and checked on the girls, she was dragged back with a worried Neji as the rest of the hospital woke up and began to take care of the things. Hinata felt horrible for leaving the still shaken up girls behind but knew informing the Hokage of the events that had transpired was her duty.

Thus was the cause of her frustration when she arrived to find out that Tsunade-sama did not wish to see her just yet, but had ordered her to stay there until she was ready. From what she could gather, whatever Naruto had done, when he was gone, had sent her anger off the deep end.

Thinking about it… maybe _not_ being in there right now was a _good_ thing.

Still, it bothered her being left out of meetings because of her lower rank. If she wanted to know what was being said all she had to do was ask Neji. He always spoke honestly to her and she loved him all the more for it. But she still wished to be present for them.

Hinata sighed as she slouched down in the chair in such a way that if her father saw her he would rant about her bringing never ending shame to the family. With another sigh at her imaginary verbal assault she slid lower in her chair.

Sakura had done a good job with her back as not an inch gave off pain, merely discomfort.

She sat back up and froze as a _'ripping'_ sound jumped to her ears. Slowly she brought up the side of Shino's jacket to inspect it and was not surprised to see a long tear in it. She gulped. This was Shino's _favorite _jacket. He only gave it to her after Sakura healed up the rest of her bloody back. He was not one for becoming attached to clothing, but this was a gift from his father and it had the ability to hold his chakra and add as an extra living space for his bugs. Therefore, allowing him to increase the size of his colony and to be able to leave them for longer spaces of time with the jacket added as a host.

A few of his bugs crawled out of the newly made hole and looked at her.

"Oh, don't tell Shino-kun!" Hinata pleaded with the little spies as they popped out their wings and flew towards the door. As they wormed their way under the door she paled.

Shino was going to be _mad_.

Standing up Hinata picked up the chair and sat it down by the nearest window. Opening the window she checked and saw the coast was clear.

* * *

Naruto could still feel it. Neji's hard piercing gaze. He squirmed under the heated gaze as he felt a hole slowly form in the back of his head.

Geez. He has been staring him down since the hospital and Naruto did not quite under stand why.

Neji tried to hide his worry over Hinata's injuries as Sakura healed her. Even Naruto noticed, though he was more amazed at how good Sakura had become at healing. It took her no time to heal the bloody mess that was Hinata's back. Naruto could see the work Hinata had done, but it was nothing compared to Sakura's. Seeing Hinata shiver from the lingering cold in the air, her coat was still wrapped around the two little girls, he made a move to hand over his coat to her. Yeah, it was way too big for her, but seeing her tiny form in his larger coat would have been cute.

He was stopped by an icy gaze that froze him in his movements. He was beyond confused when Neji, who was not wearing a coat of any kind (neither was Kiba), stepped aside to allow Shino to place his jacket on Hinata's shoulders. She gave him an oddly nervous smile as she said something about being careful with it.

Naruto noticed that Shino's chakra signature stayed strong with his jacket even after removing it.

He shuddered when he realized why.

On the way back Hinata giggled and called out to Shino. "Shino-kun, can you ask them not to move so much; they tickle." Shino nodded in response.

A confused look over came every one. Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura's reaction as she understood what Hinata had meant. Horror over came her face as she shuddered. Both Ino and Tenten had a look of horror as everyone else shuddered except for Kiba, who wore a large grin, Neji, who really did not seem to care that there was a massive amount of bug covering his cousin, and Sasuke, who hid his shudder from everyone but Naruto.

Naruto had to admit; even he would freak out wearing a bug infested coat.

Hinata only giggled.

"_**They are just insects. Trained insects at that." **_A sigh echoed in his head from beast within him.

Once back at Tsunade's office he was a little annoyed that Hinata could not join them, again, and that she was forced not to even leave the building. He made his thoughts known and he saw a confused look pass by Neji's face before a hard, fiery, glare took residents on his face as he looked at him.

Naruto was still confused on _why_…

Naruto's ears had picked up the constant movements of a very uncomfortable Hinata and her endless sighs. Then he heard a tearing sound, the shifting of a chair and… and… did she just throw the chair out the window?...

"Naruto!" He jumped as Tsunade slammed her hand into her desk, breaking it in half. While they were gone Jiraiya had told her of the… events that had taken place while they were gone. Once back in the office they had all stood there (Shizune had shown up while they were gone and now had a horrified look on her face) and waited as their Hokage slowly drank a cup of sake. Naruto and Sasuke had taken their seats by Jiraiya and Naruto found himself regretting his close proximity to the temperamental older women as she broke apart her desk once her sake was done.

Pure horror filled him as the powerful women grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Baa-chan! It's not that bad!" He pleaded with the crazy women.

"Not. That. Bad?" Growled the older women through clenched teeth as her grip on his shirt tightened and Naruto was glad her hand was not around his neck. "If it was _just_ you retrieving Sasuke _against_ my orders to enter Sound THEN it wouldn't _be that bad_." She hissed. "But this… this! I have no idea what to even do! The elders are going to have a field day over this! I'm going to have to deal with so much shit when I announce you as my successor _over this_!" The only one who was not surprised over that last bit of info was Jiraiya, since he had to know beforehand. Naruto's eyes widened at the news.

"S-Successor?"

"Damn it to hell boy! Do you live to make my life hard?" She shook the dazed Naruto as his brain was still stunned.

"Lady… Lady Tsunade." Sakura's voice was shaky, as she was taking the chance of Tsunade's anger being redirected at her. "What happened, if I may ask?" She added the last part quickly as Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She tossed Naruto to his chair as he mumbled 'Successor?' over and over to himself.

She dusted off any of the wood fragments and sat back down at her broken desk. A sour look came to her face as she realized her bottle of sake was broken in the commotion. "It seems Naruto has gained himself a new title." She looked expectantly at Naruto, who only mumbled. "Successor?" She picked up a chunk of wood and threw it at Naruto. He was still in his daze.

"Which is…?" Sakura nudged her back on track.

Her face turned grim as a strange chill accompanied her words. "Demon Lord Uzumaki."

That snapped Naruto out off his thought and a deep frown broke apart his handsome face. "Don't call me that, Baa-chan."

* * *

Hinata, who had activated her Byakugan after some very loud noises (which was an _understatement)_, was not sure if she had read Tsunade-sama's lips right. "Demon Lord… Uzumaki?"

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ;** Wow… just wow. What the hell can I say? I had lost interest in this story (last update 8/8/07, today 1/10/11) and I _completely hate _the title and parts of the story. But apart of me wants to leave it untouched as a reminder to how freaking crazy I was. I'm not about edit the whole story as that will take up too much time and I might lose interest in it AGAIN. Also, I have not idea what I planed on Naruto doing that would have pissed off Tsunade. I remember Hinata's story (it was the whole reason I named myself Rokubi back then…) so I'm just making it up as I go along.

And I haven't watched Naruto in forever! I stopped after the 'Naruto and Hinata search for some bug' filler ep and realize everything after that added nothing to the story! Then I started Shippuden and got bored (I think Gaara was kidnapped and I was dead sure he would live and I became bored) so I then skipped to Hinata confessing to Naruto and him almost going nine tails (freaking loved it). Then I stopped. Again. So I know the main story, which characters dies, and so on (thanks to friends who like to spoil any chance there was of me watching the whole show).

So who knows what'll happen, 'cause I sure don't. ^.^


	9. Hidden Spells Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 9**

Hidden Spells

Part 2

_Never was a Secret Better Well Known_

Hinata stood next to the door to the Hokage's office. Her eyes still held the tell-tale signs of her bloodline limit as she stared aimlessly off into space. The room inside held a penetrating silence that engulfed even her as she stood outside in the hall. A few of the people inside shifted nervously as they stood waiting. None dared open their mouths as the Godaime and the newly soon-to-be _Rokudaime_ stared each other down.

Hinata knew spying on the Hokage could get her in a bit of trouble, but the only sign that someone was aware of her watching was the brief flicker of her brother's all seeing eyes and the buzz of the traitorous insects that were constantly ratting her out to their master.

The Godaime opened her deceivingly young looking pink lips and arched one perfect eyebrow.

"What? You don't like your new title, Demon Lord?" Tsunade-sama mocked as Hinata read her lips. "Why go through all the trouble of acquiring it then, _Demon Lord_?"

Naruto's frown deepened as his blues eyes harden to a point that sent a chill down Hinata's spine. She wished she _could_ look away. "Baa-chan… please don't call me that." So she _was_ reading the Hokage's lips right. Why would Naruto be called Demon Lord?

"I hate it."

Tsunade's eyes never faltered as she calmly stared into Naruto's slited ones.

That's right… Naruto's eyes were different now… Kiba's eyes were the same, but that was because if his blood, they have always been like that. So why did Naruto's change suddenly?

"Lady Tsunade…" Once again Sakura addressed her mentor. She knew how to tread carefully when Tsunade was likely to blow again. "Could you please elaborate as to what's going on?" Hinata knew if the room was not so tense Sakura would have just bashed Naruto over his head and demanded an explanation.

Tsunade's eyes pulled away from Naruto and looked at Sakura for a moment before sighing. "You all have a right to know this, as this may prove to be an _issue_ in the future." Another sigh passed her lips as she mumble 'damn brat' under her breath.

"Like the title implies, Naurto here is now the king of all demons."

* * *

Naruto hated that title. He did not mean to get it…. it just happened.

"_**That title did not fall into your lap, boy. You earned it and you need to stop acting like you are cursed because of it." **_Kyuubi chided.

"_But I am cursed because of it! It's the whole reason I was harassed for the last two years non stop!" _Naruto growled in his head. _"And I'm mutating to!" _

"_**You're. Not. Mutating." **_Naruto could tell the fox was about to snap, which was only a reflection of how on edge Naruto himself really was.

Realizing that he needed to explain everything before whatever half-ass story Jiraiya had told Tsunade was spread to his friends, he took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and washed the frown off his face. He could feel the worried looks that Sasuke was giving him (to everyone else it was an emotionless dead stare but Naruto knew that was his worried face) and when he opened his eyes he gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Every one jumped as he threw himself up and stood (he even heard a squeak from Hinata) and he clapped his hands together. "So, yah… okay, then." He started awkwardly as he gathered his thoughts. He met the amused green eyes of Sakura and felt himself calm even more. "So let's have a history lesson!"

A poorly held back snort from Kiba and an eye roll from Shikamaru were the first reactions. Ino held back her own amused smile as she spoke up. "Um, Naruto, didn't you sleep through every history lesson that did not evolve someone's rise to power and fall from it? Saying you only needed to get it right this time around?"

"And that 'who the hell cares _where_ the telephone poles placed all throughout our county _came_ from, as long as you can call collect'?" Choji put in as he slowly pulled out a bag of chips, seeing that things were not as tense as before.

Tsunade had decided to let him tell the… events, as she was now looking through her drawers for some sake. She grinned as an intact bottle was pulled from the wreckage but was then stolen by an annoyed Shizune, who scolded her that this was not time to get drunk. To which Tsunade reasoned with it was the _perfect_ time since she did not feel she could handle hearing the story second time _without_ choking someone this time around.

Reluctantly, the bottle was given back.

Naruto, who was now sure that Hinata was spying on them since she gave a giggle at the exchange between the two older women behind him, steeled himself to spill his most guarded secrets.

"Well this wasn't in the history books." Naruto started as he looked at some of his closes friends. "It's about the attack on Konoha seventeen years ago."

"The Nine-Tailed fox attack? That awful time in youth?" Lee asked from his spot next to Sakura…

"…Uh…Yeah." Naruto rushed through the next part as he crammed as many facts as he could into one long sentence. He really did not want talk about this part. "Well the fox wasn't defeated, only sealed inside of me by my father, the Fourth, after it was summoned and controlled against it will and the village was then forbidden from ever talking about it, so I didn't even know until I was twelve." Naruto gave an awkward laugh. He was only aware of Sakura and Sasuke knowing, so it surprised him that only a few looked surprised, the rest looked… annoyed.

"Half of us already knew about the fox and everyone knew about your father." Shikamaru enlighten. "Frankly it's an insult to think no one could see that you were the Fourth's son; you look JUST like him." He looked out the window to glance at the massive carved image of the said Hokage. Who, indeed, looked JUST like Naruto.

"You knew?"

"And do you really think no one talked about the fox?" Shikamaru continued. "Plus, the fact that they shunned a mere child for no apparent reason was a huge indicator that there was more going on with you."

"To be fair Akamaru told me…" Kiba added as he shrugged. "You can't really stop animals from talking…"

"I had heard the rumors, but at chunin exams, it was clear." Neji spoke in a calm voice.

"My colony." Was all Shino said.

"When ever I practiced, people would panic and worry that I would find out from their minds. So by them trying to block me, it was _always_ on their minds. Idiots." Ino mumbled the last part with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know about the fox part!" Choji seemed hurt no one told him.

"Lord knows you're too thick to figure it out yourself." Ino smirked and the now angry Choji who had a gleam in his eyes and muttered 'Thick?'

"I didn't know either! Did you Lee?" Tenten turned to her teammate, as if hoping that both were not keeping things from her.

"I saddens me that my fiery passion of youth could not be trusted with this fact by our beloved mentor! I was deceived as well, noble Tenten!" Lee placed his head mournfully on Sakura's shoulder. She gave his crying form an amused smile while rubbing his back.

"There, there." She soothed. He looked up at her with a hurt look.

"Did you, my fair flower, know of this as well?" Sakura tensed and gave a soft laugh.

"Kind of…" She gave an apologetic kiss to his head.

Naruto nearly broke down in laughter as Sasuke shuddered violently (by any stander) and mouthed to him 'What the hell? Are they going out?' Naruto nodded and Sasuke shuddered again when she kissed his forehead… way to close to his fuzzy brows… even Naruto shuddered that time.

"Anyway…" Naruto cleared his throat. "If everyone knew, why not say anything!" Naruto was annoyed that EVERYONE knew about his dad when he just found out a few years ago.

Kiba shrugged. "Didn't matter."

"Plus, if you didn't feel comfortable telling us, what right did we have invading your privacy?" Naruto could have laughed since THAT came from INO.

"Demon fox or not, your still the same troublesome kid, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a small grin.

Damn… this was… damn.

Talk about touching.

For some reason the fact Kiba and Shikamaru knew… they use to play with him back in school. If they always known then… Damnit, if he cried…

Hey what about… "Neji? Did Hinata know?"

Instantly the glare from earlier returned and Naruto stepped back. "No, but now it is unavoidable."

She did not know… She was on the other side of the door hearing this for the first time… so far no one seemed too bothered by the news… would she care?

No, no, she was to kind to shun him! But was not that a problem too? Even if she felt different about him from this, she would hide it. She would still be the same sweet Hinata he knew… the thought of her feeling any distress over this was disturbing.

He wanted to see her face.

"So what happened already?" Sakura's patience was wearing thin and her anger snapped his attention back to them.

Naruto sighed. "Well the seal has never really been that… great. So whenever I needed to, I would be able to use the fox's chakra, but it was always taxing to my body. After awhile I noticed I could handle more and more of it as time pasted. Well, I found out that that's because the chakra was freaking _mutating _me to handle the power. Into a damn fox demon~!" He yelled at no one while shaking a fist. "And it's not normal for the last time!"

With a sigh Sasuke spoke up. "He can talk with a fox inside him. They argue a lot."

He received nods as they all took in Naruto's crazy antics, as he went on half yelling the story. "So THEN I had to leave to get use to the MUTATIONS and apparently OTHER DEMONS can sense the MIGHTY POWER OF KYUUBI and ATTACKED ME EVERY CHANCE THEY GOT!"

Naruto seemed to no longer notice they were there and was just plain yelling now.

"Damn it, Naruto calm down!" Sakura yelled at him through clenched teeth. He went on like he did not hear her.

"Then it was Ero-Sennin's bright idea to go talk to the current demon king to get him to stop the attacks-"

"It was YOUR idea!" Tsunade roared and she flew at the old man. Naruto knew he could not have told her the whole truth if she was not mad at him.

"But it was a good idea!" The frog sage jumped away from his enraged friend and hid behind the line of young shinobi, who all looked wide eye at their furious leader.

"How the hell did you even know where to go?" She quizzed.

"We asked Gamabunta who told us about a cave and at the cave was hobbit who told us about a human sage who then told us about a tree that pointed towards the truth and that took-"

"We get it!" Ino and Sakura yelled at Naruto. He glared at them and went on.

"So we found out the entrance was in Sound and I kind of kidnapped Sasuke and dragged him along."

"Wait." Kiba rubbed his head, "Did you go to… another world? You said the entrance was IN Sound. What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. This was giving him a headache; people yelling at him, interrupting him, and questioning him every two seconds. He was never going to finish…

"No" He rolled his eyes "Not to _another_ world. A hidden kingdom-"

"But _we're_ a hidden kingdom." Kiba pointed out. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Well a _hidden_, hidden kingdom then." Naruto looked pointedly at Kiba, daring him to ask another question. Seeing that the dog boy was done asking, Naruto opened his mouth to go on.

Only to have Tenten speak first.

"How did you get to another kingdom from _in_ Sound?"

"_Dear Kami!" _Naruto dropped down into his chair and leaned on his hand. He had forgotten how his friends could be. He looked up as Tsunade let loose a merry laugh.

"My goodness brat! How do you expect to be Hokage if you can't even get a group of jonin to listen? You would be eaten alive by the ANBU, for certain!" She laughed again and then addressed the others in the room. "Jiraiya." She said sweetly. "Sit." Nervously he did so. "Everyone else; if you interrupt again… you **will** regret it." The group before her stiffens in fear. She still held that same sickly sweet smile on her face as she looked towards the door. "Hinata-chan." There was an 'epp' sound behind the door. "You are sneaky, like your father. Come in and join us." Slowly the door opened and Hinata slyly slipped in and stood next to Neji. She gave a shaky smile to Shino, who was staring her down.

"Sorry, Shino-kun." She gave a soft laugh as she rubbed the back of her head; a move that remind Naruto oddly of himself. Naruto felt his heart drop as she avoided his gaze.

With order restored, Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "Go ahead, Demon King_ Uzumaki._" She clicked her tongue with each syllable of his last name.

Naruto felt Kyuubi growl in the same annoyance he felt. She was _enjoying_ this.

* * *

**A/N: **The idea that anybody who has lived in the Leaf Village all their life would be shocked that the Fourth was Naruto's father is insane. Hell, that was the theme of half the Naruto stories on this site when I found it years ago…

Ah, I remember when there were only five pages of Naruto/Hinata, now there are- hold on, let me go check. It's been awhile since I've read a Naruto story… let's see, I want _All_ with ratings… _Naruto… Hinata… Go…_ Wait, what? Three? That can't be right… what the hell is this _World_ option? Oh! Anime and Manga filter! How nice! _Anime_ then… None? Okay what the hell… Oh, my bad, I picked _Naruko_ not _Naruto_! HA! Okay so _Naruto_ and I'll keep on the _Anime_ filter… Go… Twenty-six pages. 636 stories.

I guess that's not an unreasonable amount over the time period that has pasted.

What about both _Anime_ and _Manga_? _Go..._ Holy. Shit. 502 pages. 12,547 stories… Just… I… yeah…so…what was I talking about again?

Oh yeah. So, like, fathers are awesome.


End file.
